


You Have What?

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Genital Piercing, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel learns about Vala's special jewelry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SG-1, Daniel/Vala, genital piercings

"Wait - before we go any further, there's something I should probably tell you," Vala said, pushing Daniel back.  
  
Daniel took a deep breath. "Okay. What?"   
  
"I... have some jewelry. A _special_ kind of jewelry."  
  
Daniel frowned. "What do you mean? Special?"  
  
"For enhancing pleasure."  
  
Daniel looked at her, not understanding, for several moments. Then he realized. "Oh! You mean... ah."   
  
"Yes." She smiled, then shrugged. "It was actually Qetesh who had them put in, but I like it, so I kept them. I've been told it's nice for the male too. Of course, to Qetesh that was just a side effect."  
  
"Ah, yes. I can imagine. No, not really."  
  
"You don't have to. I'll show you!" Vala grinned and stripped off the rest of her clothing. "See?" She spread her legs and pulled back the hood over her clit.   
  
Daniel felt more than a little awkward, but he also strangely wanted to know. After all, he had been about to sleep with Vala, and this was certainly not going to stop him! 

A golden ring went through the hood, and a round ball rested against her clit. A half circle with two smaller balls were placed so that those balls rested under her clit.   
  
"That's, that's interested..."  
  
"And very pleasurable!" She touched the small balls, and they started vibrating. She gasped. "Na...naquadah powered."   
  
"Wow! Yeah, I can imagine that's nice, but I don't think they'd do anything for the man."  
  
Vala turned them off again and took a deep breath. "Not these. The ones inside me."   
  
" _Inside_ you?"   
  
"Yes! Well, one at the entrance..." she spread her legs further and showed him where it sat, just at the back of her vaginal opening. "And one at...I think you call it the G-spot? I'm told those stimulates the male very well." She winked at him.   
  
"I...am sure they do." Daniel looked flustered. "Is it hot in here?"  
  
"You're just over-dressed. Here let me help you get out of those clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

Vala helped the dazed man out of his clothes, and by the time he was down to his underwear he was no longer willing to be an inactive participant.   
  
Daniel grabbed Vala and kissed her hotly, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She eagerly returned the kiss, but did not keep to that. She squeezed his cock through his underpants.   
  
"My, Daniel, what a nice surprise!" She winked at him. "You're a quite a lot more well endowed than I had expected."  
  
"Uh, thanks." Daniel swallowed as he stared at Vala's naked body. "You're hot, do you know that?"   
  
She grinned. "Of course I do, silly! Why do you think Qetesh took me as her host? She _was_ after all a goddess of sexuality!"   
  
Daniel slid his hands over Vala's gorgeous body, filling his hands with her breasts and caressing them. He kissed her nipples and sucked them, making them stand out as hard points.   
  
"You know, Qetesh didn't want nipple rings because she thought it wouldn't look good in her more close-fitting clothes, but I want them. Do you think they would look good?" Vala asked.  
  
"I'm... I'm sure they would." Daniel blushed, but could not take his eyes of her hard nipples.   
  
"Good, then I think I'll get some next time we go offworld. Maybe on the mission Thursday."  
  
"Are you crazy? There's a guy from IOA with us then!"   
  
"I can take him to the jewelers. Maybe he'll want some nipple rings too." Vala grinned. "Now stop talking! I want to feel your tongue on me before you stick that delicious cock in me!"

* * *

Daniel groaned as he licked Vala's clit. She was so very wet and the moans she made was driving him crazy. She had already come twice, and each time he put pressure on her clit ring with his tongue, it vibrated a little, causing her to have a mini-orgasm.   
  
"God! Vala! I need to fuck now!" Daniel exclaimed. He took hold of himself and pumped his shaft a few times, unable to stop himself. He was so hard it hurt.  
  
"Yes! Ram it into me, you big boy!" Vala ordered.  
  
Daniel gasped and did as she told him, pushing his cock into her tight pussy. The small pearl in-layered at the back of her vaginal opening rubbed against his cock in a fantastic way. He thrust forward, sinking into her and immediately got to feel the pleasure device embedded in her G-spot, which stimulated the head of his cock at the same time it brought Vala pleasure.  
  
They both groaned at the same time, and Daniel started fucking her hard. "Vala! God! I can't stop!"   
  
"Yes, yes! Harder, Daniel!" She pushed a hand between them and adjusted the setting on her naquadah powered clit ring, and screamed out immediately as a powerful orgasm washed over her.  
  
Daniel cried out as her pussy convulsed around his cock. The pleasure devices further stimulated him, and he came explosively, hugging Vala to him hard.  
  
Panting, he slowly kissed her when he had returned from his high to a point where he could again think. Moving a little bit caused the pleasure devices in Vala to push against him, and he gasped.   
  
"Wow! That was, certainly something!" Daniel said.   
  
"I told you so, didn't I?" She winked at him, still exhausted from her orgasm. "Perhaps you want to accompany me to jewelers place on Eros IV on Thursday?"


End file.
